1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting device and specifically to a two-piece moving fulcrum lever action lifting device.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are available for lifting and transporting objects in limited areas such as a factory floor. The devices range from the very simple to the very complex and all have the objective of moving heavy objects with limited physical input from the user. While many devices are very efficient in operation, the devices currently available suffer from one or more limitations.
Some objects provide superior lifting capability but do not provide locomotion to the lifted object. A second device, such as a simple dolly, must be utilized to accomplish the task. Devices that provide lift and locomotion capability, such as a small crane, are complex, and expensive to build and maintain. Such devices tend to be relatively difficult and time-consuming to use, often requiring the need for experienced operators.
There is therefore, a need in the art for a device capable of lifting a heavy object and moving the object to a new location. The device must be of simple design and construction and must be relatively easy to maintain. The device must be straightforward to use requiring only minimal training to operate.